


Grawrr: Halo Mas Minho Aku Pulang :)

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Saya kangen Seungmin, tapi saya harus sabar - Lee Minho.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Grawrr: Halo Mas Minho Aku Pulang :)

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooooooo, ini kisah Seungmin dan Minho :D saya ga ambil keuntungan materi dari kisah ini yaaa. Dibuat untuk menyayangi kapal-kapal. Moga sukaaa :D

Kamu tau gak, kenapa saya setuju buat berpisah sama Seungmin? Karena saya sayang sama Seungmin. Saya pengen Seungmin bahagia. Saya ingin hapus kesedihannya. Terus ini agak konyol tapi brengseknya kejadian sama saya, sumber kesedihan Seungmin itu saya. Gila? Ngakak? Wah udah ga tau deh saya harus ekspresiin kayak gimana :')

Saya bukan dokter jadi penjelasan saya mungkin agak putus gitu ya, tapi ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi dan walau obatnya ada tapi engga se- _magis_ itu langsung _poof sembuh_ butuh banyak coba-gagal-coba-sampai ketemu yang pas. Sekarang coba bayangin pas dokter kasih penjelasan ke saya bahwa dari sekian ya SE-KI-AN pemicu yang ada **saya** punya porsi paling gede untuk bikin Seungmin merasa tertekan. Saya waktu itu engga terima soalnya saya engga mencelakai Seungmin atau melakukan tindakan sampai layak dikatakan pemicu sakitnya. Cuman Seungmin yang merasa sakit itu beneran dan bisa saya lihat secara nyata setiap hari.

Saya engga terlalu inget udah berapa kali mergokin Seungmin yang nangis diam-diam. Padahal engga ada tensi di antara kita, cuma hari-hari biasa yang normal, saya senyum dia juga. Kita bangun dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi dan ucapan selamat pagi. Kita isi siang harinya dengan kerjaan masing-masing, kita selipkan satu dua menit untuk tanya kabar. Kita makan bareng pas malem, ngobrol soal hari yang berat, lucu, atau sekarat (itu sebutan buat kejadian kocak bego ga paham lagi). Kita tidur dengan ritual kecupan dan doa agar besok berjalan baik. Saya pikir akan baik-baik aja, tapi yang saya temukan justru selimut yang tersibak juga Seungmin yang nangis engga tau karena apa.

Kesel ga kalau saya suruh bayangin lagi? Kesel? Sip keren, tolong bayangin kejadian itu terjadi seengganya enam kali sebulan. Ahahaha gila.

Saya bingung banget, semuanya serba salah dan kalau pun ada tindakan benar yang bisa saya lakukan saya gamau. Saya ga sanggup kalau ternyata yang Seungmin butuhkan adalah saya yang harus pergi dari kehidupannya. Saya _keukeuh_ dengan logika saya: mana ada orang lagi sakit ditinggalin yang ada harusnya dikasih _support_ dan status saya waktu itu ada di _ring 1_ yang seharusnya sah banget buat tinggal. Tapi logika tinggal logika, praktik lapangan bilang saya harus mundur. Takdir berengsek emang.

Saya mundur untuk Seungmin. Selama saya menjauh, saya belajar hal yang kalau bisa milih saya engga mau pelajari sebenernya tapi saya latih juga ahahaha: percaya sama Seungmin tapi engga berharap lebih.

Kadang kalau pekerjaan saya selesai, saya suka senyum bayangin pintu rumah kami yang catnya putih akan terbuka sebab orang dengan senyum selembut pakaian yang dijemur di bawah sinar matahari memutar kenop pintu sambil mengatakan, **“GRAWRRR.”**

Ya maklumin aja ya, saya kangen Seungmin. Ini udah tiga tahun: keren ga tuh.

**tok-tok**

Minho menoleh, matanya menangkap kenop pintu yang terputar dari luar. Paling Changbin-paling Jisung-paling Jeongin-paling ... _“grawrrr.”_

_“Halo Mas Minho aku pulang.”_

**-tamat.**


End file.
